


Tomato Child Drabbles

by Username8746489



Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Title explains it all.Cause if no one is gonna stan Nathaniel, I might as well.
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: (Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527
Comments: 23
Kudos: 193
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Tomato Child Drabbles

Nathaniel raised his head sleepily from the couch. Marc had forced him to take a nap after he admitted he hadn't slept for a couple days. 

Coffee. He needed coffee. It didn't matter that it was the afternoon.

After untangling himself from the blanket Marc presumably put over him, he stumbled his way to the kitchen, looking around for the coffee pot.

Nathaniel glanced upwards at one of the shelves he never put anything on because he was too short to reach it without a stool. The coffee pot was on there.

Goddamnit, Marc.

"Tall ass motherfucker," Nathaniel muttered, climbing onto his counter, reaching upwards to reach the pot.

Marc walked into the kitchen, met with the sight of a sleepy Nathaniel leaning against the wall, sitting on the counter, humming while attempting to reach the coffee pot.

He knew that was going to be a good call.

"Don't drink coffee, you've already been up for too long," Marc lectured, walking up to Nath. The boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maaaaaaarccccccc!" He drawled, "Get the coffee." Nathaniel pointed at the item he so deeply craved.

The writer responded by picking Nathaniel up off the counter and carrying him back over to the couch.

"Sleep."

Nathaniel pouted, pulling Marc down, "Fine, but only if you're with me."

Marc sighed fondly, "Fine."

The two boys cuddled til they fell asleep together.

* * *

Alix huffed, doing her homework on her computer, "This is so boring." She had been procrastinating so now she was stuck doing homework at ten pm.

She was on her last one at least!

A message from Discord popped up.

**Bicon:** Hey u awake??

**ZoomingAround:** Yeah, why you asking?

**Bicon:** I'm bored. When r u going to sleep?

**ZoomingAround:** idk maybe 30 mins after finishing my hw? I only have one left but it's science

**Bicon:** boo science

**ZoomingAround:** You illustrate a comic don't you have to know physics to draw fight scenes

**Bicon:** ssssssh

**Bicon:** Anyways I'll see you soon

With his icon going offline, Alix assumed he was going to bed and the farewell message was referring to school. But for some reason, it felt like she should be preparing for something.

Thirty minutes passed, and Alix finally finished her homework. She decided to just chill and start watching Youtube. Before she put her headphones in though, she heard a knock from her window. She glanced over to see a hoodie wearing figure standing there.

He pulled down the hood. 

...What the fuck was Nathaniel doing here?

Alix walked over and opened the window, pulling Nathaniel in, "What are you doing here?"

He sat down of the ground, "I'm bored, and didn't want to go to sleep. So I came to visit you."

Alix blinked, "Wow."

She bit her lip, the two of them just staring at each other for a short while. Alix walked over to the TV in her room, turning it on. She held up two controllers, turning to Nathaniel.

"Wanna play?"

* * *

Nathaniel stood at the edge of the park, watching as his classmates interacted with each other. He'd normally be with Alix right now, but she was hanging out with Kim and Max at the moment, and he didn't want to interrupt.

"U-Um, excuse me?"

He turned around to see a girl standing there nervously, a sketchbook in hand.

"Are you Nathaniel Kurtzberg?"

"Um, yes?"

She flipped open the sketchbook to a certain page, holding it out to him, "Can you sign my art, please?"

Quickly, he discerned that the drawings were of Mightyllustrator and Reverser.

"I'm a really big fan of your comic!" She continued, pulling a pencil from her pocket, "It would mean the world to me!"

Nathaniel smiled, taking the pencil and signing his name, "Thanks. Your art style is really good! I love your poses and faces."

The girl brightened up, "Thank you!"

He handed the pencil and sketchbook back to her, "Actually, do you have any art social media?" Nathaniel pulled out his phone.

"Oh, I have a Tumblr and Instagram account!"

After a bit of passing the phone around, Nathaniel was now following the fan on both accounts.

"Thank you again!" She called, walking away.

He waved, turning back to the park.

It seemed like nothing had changed. Ah, the life of a loner. 

* * *

Nathaniel walked into the class. Apparently, he was the last one to arrive before Mrs. Bustier. Even Marinette was here!

He had just returned from giving Marc his hoodie back after borrowing it overnight during a improvised sleepover after Marc stayed over for longer than expecting working on the comic.

Alix waved at him. He waved back. She started laughing, quickly covering her mouth.

The two girls she was talking to, Juleka and Rose, also looked over, seeming shocked.

He walked over, "Okay, what happened?"

Alix snickered, "I can see Marc slept over last night."

"That's...true, but how'd you tell?"

Juleka pulled out a compact mirror, about to show him something, when Kim interrupted.

"Yo, Nathaniel, did you get laid?!"

The redhead looked over, confused, "What?"

"Oh my god, you got laid!" Kim continued yelling, much to the annoyance of the other classmates.

Nathaniel was still confused.

Marinette giggled behind her hand, "Wow, maybe I should tell Marc's sister to not let him sleep over anymore."  
  
  


Nathaniel, still very confused, spoke up, "Why?"

"...He doesn't know." Alya finally spoke up after a moment of silence.

Juleka tapped his shoulder, letting Nathaniel see his reflection. 

His reflection which had a bunch of marks on his neck.

He flushed, a hand quickly reaching up to cover it, "Oh. That's..."

Juleka stifled a laugh, "I have concealer in my bag. Let me cover it up before Mrs. Bustier comes."

Needless to say, Marc did get a mildly upset Nathaniel when meeting up for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations for usernames in the second drabble
> 
> Nathaniel's is Bicon because I headcannon him as bisexual, bilingual, and bipolar, so he's a bi icon. A bicon.
> 
> Alix's is ZoomingAround because ZOOMING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND


End file.
